The NotSoBig Bad Wolf
by Edna Baudelaire
Summary: What would have happened if Jacob never imprinted on Reneesme, but rather on Lyla, a new student who can never stop confusing and amazing him? Jacob/OC.


The Not-So-Big Bad Wolf

Chapter One

Edna B.

Rain.

_Yuck..._

The tiny, moist droplets of water fell eagerly from the grey heavens and pitter-patted along my jacket. I could feel it, gathering beneath my hood, sliding down my back, turning my blood to ice. My spine shivered. I looked ahead. The school was in view.

_Thank goodness..._

I clutched my plethora of binder's and paper closer to my chest. I sighed in discontent as I heard a light _squish_. I looked down at my school supplies, cradled in my arms, only to find a clump of mush that used to be paper.

_Well, so much for being prepared on my first day..._

The anxiety churned uncomfortably in my stomach. I could already see the curious faces, the questioning stares. I've never been the new kid at school. Well, I guess there's a first for everything.

My face hardened as my worn sneakers pounded upon the school's parking lot pavement. A couple inquisitive faces turned to stare, but quickly turned on their heels as the first bell signaled for class to start.

"Crap," I muttered as I picked up my pace. The parking lot was virtually empty by the time I had stumbled halfway through it. I imagined the heated rooms that awaited me.

_Almost there..._

That's when I heard voices.

"Did you finish your math homework last night?" A brusque, deep voice asked from behind me.

"Do I ever?" Another voice snorted.

"Man, you're going to fail Mrs. Snyder's class." A third chimed in. I heard a soft thud as the third boy received a blunt punch to the arm.

"Shut it. If I don't pass, that means no football this season for me. And for you, that means not making the championship. And no championship means no _girls_."

I coughed lightly, the cold December chill gnawing at my throat. The boys paused.

"Who do we have here?" The second boy asked, resting a hand on my shoulder. "I don't think I've seen you around here before." His tone was mocking. His friends, on either side of him, smirked.

"I'm new here," I whispered, though, it was meant to come out strong and independent.

"Fresh meat?" The third asked, his smirk growing wider. He exchanged smug glances with his sidekicks before moving on. "What's your name?"

No air could escape my lungs. My eyes stared intently at the ground, too terrified to look them in the face. They were circled around me, like predators right before they pounced. I stood in the middle, the prey, trembling. The first one pushed my chin up roughly with his hand.

"Tell us your name," He demanded.

"Lyla."

"Little Lyla." He smirked as he straightened up. My eyes returned to the ground, hoping, _praying_ that they would get bored with me and leave. My heart thudded painfully in my chest.

The sound of my books crashing to the floor took me by surprise. His hand had been quick, _so quick_, as it forcefully shoved them out of my arms. They landed on the pavement with a cold slap, physically and mentally. I stared down in disbelief as my school supplies resided in a puddle, destroyed.

My eyes burned terribly. The powerful urge to burst out in tears was tempting, but more than that, I felt the need to slap every one of them.

They were laughing, of course, at the bewildered look on my face.

"Pick it up," I ordered, my voice stern. They looked at me, dumbfounded.

"Excuse me?" The first one asked, stepping forward.

"She said, 'pick it up'." An angelic voice arose behind me. I whipped around to find a monster.

Not a real monster, _heavens no_, but this looked more like a fully grown man than an ordinary school boy. His mature eyes depicted anger, and as they resided on me, shock. He stumbled back a bit, his eyes boring into mine.

"What are you doing out of class, Jacob?" The first boy asked, his voice exuded confidence, but trembled a bit, whether from fear or coldness, I was unsure. Jacob's intense stare shifted to the bully.

"I could ask you the same thing, Gary," Jacob spat. "Pick up her books and leave." They stared at him, incredulously. "Now."

Reluctantly, the boys stooped down and retrieved my papers from the puddle. My eyes opened wide in awe. I looked back over to my savior, who looked livid. After retrieving my sodden papers, they hastily shoved them in my chest and walked confidently towards the school doors. I stood there, silent, frozen in the crippling rain. Jacob stood beside me, breathing unevenly.

"Thanks," I mumbled as I turned to face him, shielding my eyes from the watery bullets the clouds were pelting at me. He looked down at me, his expression unreadable. It was a mixture of apprehension, shock, rage and joy.

"Any time," He breathed. I looked down at his hands, which were shaking feverishly, identical to my own.

"Let's get out of this freezing rain," I suggested, pulling my soaked jacket closer to my body. He nodded in agreement and we started towards the school.

Jacob's POV

My hands shook uncontrollably. I could feel the trembles racing through my spine. I shivered, but not from cold, like the girl in front of me, but from anger. My eyes darted from Gary and his buffoons entering the building, back to her.

I was astonished by how strong the pull was. It was as if she was the only thing that mattered.

And I didn't even know her name.

Sam had told me how powerful imprinting was, but nothing he could say could have ever prepared me for this feeling right now. Powerful was not even a powerful enough word to describe the pull. I wanted nothing more than to reach out and gently push her soaked strands back behind her ear, so I could see her face again.

I kept my hands trapped at my sides, resisting the urge. We ran to the double doors at the entrance, eager to escape the rain. She trembled from the cold. I had the strongest desire to wrap my arms about her body, warming her with my abnormally high temperature.

I opened the door for her. She sighed in relief as the heat reached her body. She uttered a small "thanks" before shuffling into the school.

"Do you know where the front office is?" She asked innocently. I stared at her in awe. She had _no_ idea what her voice was doing to me right now. Her eyes stared into mine, curious and beautiful. They were a deep shade of green, with splashes of brown. Her lips, full and-

"Down the hall and to the left." I pointed as I tried to clear my head. She nodded awkwardly before turning on her heel. "Wait!" I called after her. She whipped around. "I never caught your name." She smiled warmly.

"Lyla."

_Lyla._


End file.
